


È solo sfortuna, Moony!

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detention, Early Work, Gen, Hogwarts, Humor, Marauders, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Altri venti punti a testa e quella punizione, che mi rifiutavo di commentare... quel giorno sarebbe rimasto nella storia di Hogwarts, ne ero certo.‘Quattro giovani Grifondoro uccisi dai loro compagni di casa per essere riusciti, in una sola giornata, a far perdere alla propria casa 120 punti’





	È solo sfortuna, Moony!

È Solo Sfortuna, Moony!

Mi sono domandato spesso a che cosa abbiano portato negli anni i miei continui rimproveri.

E le azioni di Sirius e James mi avevano risposto.

A niente.

Più li riprendevo, più sembrava che loro si divertissero a sfidare i miei limiti.

Stavo facendo loro l’ennesima ramanzina, e loro di contro mi schernivano, come sempre.

“Ragazzi, voi vi rendete conto del fatto che è una cosa perfettamente _idiota_ mettere un Molliccio nel bagno delle ragazze, vero?” chiesi loro, assumendo volutamente il tono di chi sta parlando con un bambino di dieci anni. Perché in questi casi, non ne dimostravano certo di più. Sirius sghignazzò.

“Oh andiamo Moony! Hai riso anche tu quando hai visto quella ragazzina di Tassorosso inseguita da una farfalla gigante!” non potei fare a meno di trattenere un sorriso.

“Questo solo perché non è normale essere spaventati dalle farfalle” James sospirò, appoggiando pesantemente la testa sul cuscino.

“Non lo so. Dipende da cose c’è dietro. Non penso che qualcuno che non ti conosce direbbe che è normale avere paura della luna piena” mi prese in giro. Gli lanciai un cuscino, mancandolo per un soffio.

“Dubito che quella ragazzina una volta al mese si trasformi in una farfalla” ironizzai, arrossendo. Odiavo quando Prongs prendeva così alla leggera il mio... “piccolo problema peloso”. Lui scoppiò a ridere.

“Oh andiamo! Non fare il guastafeste come al solito!” mi pregò “Credo che questa volta abbia azzardato un sorriso persino la cara vecchia McGranitt!” Sirius alzò la testa dal pacchetto di gelatine Tuttigusti+1 e si accigliò.

“Intendi prima o dopo averci tolto dieci punti a testa?” James sospirò.

“Pazienza. È stato davvero lo scherzo del secolo” dichiarò, sdraiandosi nuovamente.

“Peccato che sia già finito. Dovremmo escogitare qualcos’altro Prongs” gli disse Sirius, con la bocca piena. Lo vidi fare una smorfia “Giuro sempre di non mangiare più queste dannate gelatine, e poi ci ricasco” bofonchiò. Sotto i nostri sguardi interrogativi, scosse la testa “Cavoletti di Bruxelles” spiegò, facendoci scoppiare a ridere.

Quel pomeriggio ci aggiravamo per i corridoi di Hogwarts, senza sapere cosa fare. James e Sirius parlottavano fra loro, con Peter alle calcagna, che cercava di ascoltare quanto si stavano dicendo. Io sospirai. Ero certo che stessero architettando qualcosa che non mi sarebbe piaciuto per niente. Sospirai. Non c’era alcun modo di farli stare tranquilli, ormai ne ero consapevole.

Potevo solo cercare di limitare i danni.

Mi avvicinai lentamente, tentando di ascoltare quanto si stavano dicendo, invano. James si accorse di me e si voltò, con un sorriso.

“Non ci provare neanche Moony. Sei troppo un bravo ragazzo per essere ammesso a questa discussione” mi disse, facendo ghignare Sirius.

“Ragazzi, vi giuro che se riusciamo a farci togliere altri punti nella stessa giornata io...” Sirius non mi lasciò finire di parlare, mi prese sottobraccio con aria di sdegno e scosse la testa.

“Remus, Remus, Remus... quando imparerai a fidarti di noi una buona volta?” mi chiese. Io alzai un sopracciglio.

“Quando mi darete una buona ragione per farlo, Padfoot” ironizzai, facendoli scoppiare a ridere.

“Vedrai che sarai fiero di noi” mi sussurrò James, con fare cospiratore, prima di allontanarsi insieme a Sirius. Mi voltai verso Peter, poco speranzoso.

“Tu non hai idea di che cosa abbiano in mente, vero Wormtail?” Peter scosse ripetutamente la testa, ed io sospirai per l’ennesima volta.

“Non avevo il minimo dubbio” mormorai, allontanandomi anch’io.

Sentivo odore di guai nell’aria. Ero certo di non sbagliarmi.

Ripulivo la Sala Grande dopo la cena. _Manualmente._ Nel frattempo imprecavo fra i denti, arrabbiato come non mai contro i miei migliori amici.

Migliori amici che in quel momento, avrei volentieri strozzato.

Altri venti punti a testa e quella punizione, che mi rifiutavo di commentare... quel giorno sarebbe rimasto nella storia di Hogwarts, ne ero certo.

_‘Quattro giovani Grifondoro uccisi dai loro compagni di casa per essere riusciti, in una sola giornata, a far perdere alla propria casa 120 punti’_

Sbuffai, schifato, mentre raccoglievo piatti su piatti dal tavolo dei Corvonero. Vidi Sirius e James ridere, mentre si lanciavano avanzi di cibo, finendo per colpire sempre il povero Peter.

“Ma voi due non la smettete mai?” chiesi, profondamente irritato. James scosse le spalle.

“Dobbiamo fare questo lavoraccio, almeno cerchiamo di prenderla con allegria” mi spiegò. Sirius annuì vigorosamente.

“E poi ammetterai anche tu che la vecchia Minerva questa volta ha esagerato” aggiunse. Io strabuzzai gli occhi, mentre la ‘vecchia Minerva’ entrava nella Sala Grande.

“Oh sì, sono certa di essere stata abbastanza crudele signor Black” lo riprese con aria torva, per poi azzardare un sorrisino “Così come sono certa che non vi dispiacerà affatto occuparvi della Sala Grande anche domani sera” vidi i miei amici sbiancare, e fui certo di avere la medesima espressione.

“Ma professoressa, noi...” provai a protestare, ma lei mi zittì con un gesto della mano.

“Buonanotte signori” si limitò a dire, andandosene.

Io mi rimisi a lavoro, con umore che andava nettamente peggiorando.

“Che cosa abbiamo fatto di male, qualcuno me lo spiega?” chiese Sirius, facendo il broncio. Io alzai lo sguardo, e lo fissai svariati secondi prima di rispondere.

“Padfoot, ti sembra per caso una cosa normale Trasfigurare un professore?” sibilai. Lui e James non poterono fare a meno di sorridere.

“Eh dai Moony, noi volevamo semplicemente fare qualcosa di divertente! Le lezioni di Vitious sono così noiose!” si difese Prongs. Io chiusi gli occhi e mi passai le dita sulle tempie.

Emicrania in arrivo.

“Ed era proprio necessario, fra tutti gli animali esistenti al mondo, trasfigurarlo in una _gallina_?” i miei amici non si trattennero, e scoppiarono a ridere.

“Quello è stato un incidente di percorso. Avevamo in mente qualcosa di meglio, tipo un falco, ma Sirius mi ha distratto mentre pronunciavo l’incantesimo. È stata sfortuna!” mi rispose James, fra le risa.

“Sfortuna” ripetei io, poco convinto “Quindi oggi per noi è stata semplicemente una giornata sfortunata” i tre annuirono. Io sorrisi. “Finché ci siete voi due, dubito che potremo mai avere una giornata fortunata, allora” dichiarai. Vidi dei sorrisi spalancarsi sui loro volti, ma non me ne preoccupai finché non presero in mano l’ennesima manciata di avanzi.

“Su Moony... avvicinati” mormorò Padfoot, nel tentativo di essere suadente. Io diventai rosso per la rabbia.

“Ragazzi, non ci pensate nemmeno... giuro che ve la faccio pagare!” li avvertii, ma fu tutto inutile. In un attimo, mi ritrovai coperto di cibo.

“Sei senza dubbio più affascinante” dichiarò James, tornando a lavoro, senza mai smettere di ridere.

Una giornata sfortunata, senza dubbio.

Mi rimisi all’opera anch’io. Del resto la vendetta è un piatto che va gustato freddo.

Chissà come sarebbero stati _loro_ sotto forma di galline?


End file.
